Problem: Ashley did 36 jumping jacks in the morning. Luis did 28 jumping jacks in the evening. How many fewer jumping jacks did Luis do than Ashley?
Find the difference between Ashley's jumping jacks and Luis's jumping jacks. The difference is $36 - 28$ jumping jacks. $36 - 28 = 8$.